This invention pertains to an image registration system for use with a video camera and more particularly to a system for insuring that the image transmitted into a T.V. camera is properly registered with respect to the "target" or other light responsive means in the image plane of the T.V. camera whereby the image will be properly registered on a given monitor or, as scanned from the target, the image will be properly transmitted to be recorded.
Heretofore, in systems for projecting a pre-recorded image of a document into a T.V. camera in a manner so that the image can be accurately recorded from the camera onto a magnetic medium or displayed on a monitor, an important problem has been encountered in accurately registering the image on the target of the camera so that it can be properly recorded or displayed. One means for adjusting the location of the image is to attempt to position the medium which carries the pre-recorded image. Such arrangements have been difficult to provide at an economic price. Where the image is to be displayed, an additional problem is encountered since the usual T.V. camera is subject to conditions of "drift" or the like. Elaborate and expensive mechanisims and devices have been provided in the past in an attempt to overcome the foregoing problems and accordingly it is evident that there is a need for an improved image registration system for a T.V. camera.